C'est peut-être la fin
by Mangas03
Summary: Tout était normal sur le Sunny, enfin normalement. Petit One-shot ZoSan


Tout était normal sur le Sunny. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, étaient en train de pécher tranquillement assis sur la rambarde du Sunny go, Francky vérifiait les réserves de cola dans la soute, Nami et Robin bronzaient sur les chaises longues; Brook composait un nouveau morceau avec son violon et contrairement à ce que l'on croit Sanji n'était pas en cuisine et Zoro à son entraînement. Ils étaient tous les deux ensemble, dans la chambre que Francky avait aménagée pour eux depuis quelque temps.

Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils s'étaient rendu compte de leur attirance après leur retour de deux années d'entraînements forcés. À leurs retrouvailles, ils ont commencé à se regarder puis à tourner autour du pot, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient se l'avouer vraiment, mais Nami et Robin les ont un peu poussés et ont fini par le dire. Depuis rien avait changé à leurs relations extérieures, toujours à se battre pour pas grand-chose et à inventer des surnoms débiles, mais souvent au cours de la journée, ils s'isolaient pour être ensemble sans semblant, juste tous les deux dans l'intimité la plus pure. L'équipage l'acceptait totalement.

Tout présageait un après-midi calme, avec quelque attaque de marine mais rien de plus. Puis un coup de canon se fit entendre, l'équipage sortit sur le pont pour savoir d'où provenait le son. À la surprise de tous, il ne vit rien, juste une mer calme et bleue mais rien d'autre. Ils se regardèrent tous pour s'assuraient d'avoir entendu la même chose. Ils attendirent encore quelques instants, mais ne virent toujours rien et repartirent chacun à leur occupation. Il fallu quelques instants avant qu'une énorme explosion se fît entendre. Tout le monde regarda l'herbe sur le pont et vit un petit boulet fait en matière métallique. Ils s'approchèrent tous, la petite sphère s'ouvrit doucement sur le dessus et un gaz s'échappa de celle-ci. Zoro mit immédiatement son t-shirt devant son nez et courut vers Sanji puis cri:

-RESPIREZ PAS!

Mais c'était trop tard. Chopper, Nami, Robin, Usopp et Francky s'étaient écroulés rapidement suivirent de très près de Luffy et. Brook. Il ne restait plus que Zoro et Sanji debout mais pas pour longtemps. Le boulet tomba, Sanji se tourna vers Zoro puis dit doucement avec un demi-sourire au lèvre:

-Trop ta...

Il ne restait que quelque millimètre entre Zoro et Sanji, mais il plongea et le rattrapa avant que son dos n'atteigne le sol. Il commença à le secouer doucement, puis de plus en plus énergiquement. Il lâcha son t-shirt pour le prendre dans ses deux bras mais rapidement un violent mal de tête le prix et s'écroula aussi, sur le corps de Sanji.

Zoro se réveille doucement et tout ce qu'il vit était un endroit sombre et humide. Des pierres grises et noires l'entouraient, à sa gauche une dizaine de barreaux plutôt épais et quelques chaînes étaient accrochés au mur. Un mal de tête lui rappela tout ce qui s'était passé et rechercha le reste de son équipage. Il se leva, se rendit compte qu'il était attaché à sa cheville gauche et que ses katanas n'étaient plus à sa place, auprès de lui. Il regarda autour de lui et vis qu'en face de sa cellule, il y avait. Luffy, Chopper, Robin et Brook, attachaient à leurs chevilles aussi, mais ils étaient encore inconscients. Quelques minutes après son réveil, il vit quelque trace de sang en face de lui. Il ne savait pas à qui il appartenait, mais un sentiment étrange le prenait.

Luffy se réveilla, se leva rapidement, mais s'écroula aussitôt. La chaîne qui le tenait n'était pas une chaîne ordinaire mais une chaîne en granite marin. Il fit un rapide coup d'œil dans sa cellule et vit que Brook et Chopper se réveillaient difficilement, Robin est toujours inconscient, mais ne bouge pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui secoua l'épaule délicatement. Elle bougea un peu, leva sa main vers la tête. Luffy regarda chacun de ses compagnons qui étaient dans la cellule avec lui, ils émergeaient tous, mais ne pouvaient ce levé, il comprit que toutes les chaînes étaient constituées de granite marin.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait là? Et où sont les autres? dit Chopper affaibli -Je ne sais pas, répond Luffy, je ne sais vraiment pas. OHÉ LES GARS VOUS ÊTES LÀ!

-Je suis là, mais les autres, je ne sais vraiment pas, lui répondit. Zorro.

-Zoro, cela va, tu n'as rien, dit Chopper qui perdait son sang-froid.

-Oui, oui t'inquiète, mais les autres, je n'en sais rien et cela comme...

Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire la suite que des bruits de pas se firent entendre au fond du couloir. Il y avait un autre bruit qui suivait ses bruits de pas, comme si on traînait quelque chose, quelque chose de lourd. Le temps paru long pour tous, la peur montait au sein de l'équipage. Un homme habillé tout de noir apparu devant les barreaux, on ne voyait rien dépasser de ses vêtements, pas un bout de chaire même pas un cheveu. Dans sa main gantée, il tenait fermement une tignasse blonde. Zoro reconnut immédiatement à qui appartenaient ses cheveux blonds, il pouvait les reconnaître parmi tant d'autres, le nombre de fois où il lui avait caressé, tenu fermement pendant leurs ébats ou juste glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur. Il se projeta vers lui pour lui faire payer un minimum, mais il n'y arriva pas, sa chaîne le retenait. Il effleura à peine les barreaux, mais continua de forcer sur la chaîne pour s'approcher un peu plus de cet homme, juste un peu. L'homme entra dans la cellule de Zoro, mais lui ne pouvait toujours pas le toucher. Il jeta Sanji au fond de la cellule comme un vulgaire torchon. Quand il atteignit le mur, une gerbe de sang sortit de sa bouche et un cri faible suivit. Les yeux de Zoro se révulsèrent et sa colère augmenta comme celle de ses amis dans la cellule en face. Il sortit de la cellule, ferma la porte et disparut dans le couloir. La chaîne de Zoro disparut et il courut vers son amour qui s'était écroulé entre-temps, s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Ohé, Sourcil en vrille tu m'entends.

Aucun bruit ne venait de lui. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Il posa une main sur son épaule, il sentit quelque chose de visqueux, il la retira doucement, il avait peur de déjà savoir ce que c'était. Ce qu'il vit dans sa main l'horrifiait, comme il s'en douter c'était du sang, ce n'était pas le sien mais bien celui de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il se risqua à le retourner pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, il vit le visage de Sanji faire une grimace de souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il baissa le regard vers son torse. Il était rempli de coupure fine, longue ou encore profonde pour certaine. Il savait que cela venait de lame, mais pourquoi lui faire ça est à lui particulièrement

-Ohé. Sanji, réveille-toi; retenta-t-il avec une voix remplie de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

-Ma...ri...mo essaye de dire Sanji.

-Sanji, tu te réveilles enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

Des larmes dévalèrent doucement sur le visage de Sanji, on sentait un désespoir grandissant en lui qui se transformait en agonie. Zoro, le prix délicatement dans ses bras et mit, sa tête sur son torse pour mieux le serrait. Cela dura quelques minutes, mais les larmes se transformèrent rapidement en sanglots.

Dans la cellule en face les chaînes disparurent fonça tête baissée vers les barreaux, il s'écroula une nouvelle fois, les barreaux étaient en granite marin. Chopper, Robin et Brook s'approchèrent un peu plus, mais ne les touchaient pas. Ils virent tous le dos de Zoro et les jambes de Sanji qui dépassait sur sa remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Il regarda Robin comme pour se rassurait, mais ce qu'il voit à la place est le même sentiment que le sien. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, Brook lui tapota l'épaule et lui montra des tâches dans le couloir, rouge foncé, à l'aspect visqueux. Il comprit immédiatement ce que c'était et d'où venait cette impression qui le tenailler depuis le retour de Sanji, c'était du sang, Sanji était bléssé.

Nami se réveilla difficilement, toute tournée autour d'elle, elle attendit un peu que sa vue se stabilise. Elle vit des pierres autour d'elle plutôt humides. Elle vit deux formes allonges en face d'elle, elle reconnut Usopp et Franky. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Ussop commençait à bouger, tout comme Franky, ils s'assirent et attendirent que leurs vues se stabilisent aussi.

-Où sont les autres? Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi on est là?

-Attend calme toi Usopp, on n'en sait pas plus que toi. Lui répondit Nami.

-OHÉ, LES GARS VOUS ÊTES LÀ! Entendirent au loin.

-Luffy... c'était bien la voix de Luffy, interrogea Nami.

-Oui, c'était lui. Je me demande avec qui il ait enfermé? Dit Franky.

Ils entendirent une porte lourd s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas qui s'ensuivirent. Quelque seconde plus tard un homme tout de noir apparu, il trainait quelque chose derrière lui. Des cheveux blonds apparut peu de temps après l'apparition de l'homme, puis le corps. Nami mit ses mains devant sa bouche, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Usopp et. Franky était trop choqué pour avoir une réaction, même minime. C'était Sanji, sa chemise était complètement déchirée à force de coups, du sang plus ou moins sec sur la quasi-totalité de son corps. Elle se jeta sur les barreaux, mais des chaînes apparurent et la tirèrent en arrière.

-J'aurais dû vous attacher aussi, dit l'homme.

Usopp prit son courage à deux mains et fonça aussi, mais il fut aussitôt arrêté par des chaînes qui l'envoyèrent au côté de Nami. Franky n'eut le temps de ne rien faire, des chaînes plus conséquentes apparurent et le bloquèrent contre le mur. Une fois fait, il passa son chemin, du sang parsemait le sol du couloir. Ses larmes redloubèrent, comment pouvait-on faire cela à quelqu'un, surtout Sanji. Les pas revenaient vers eux, l'homme regarda dans la cellule puis partit. La porte se referma et les chaînes disparurent. Tous les trois s'écroulèrent au sol.

-Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici, dit Nami avec une rage non contenue.

-Oui, mais comment, intervient Usopp.

-Je n'en sait rien mais vite. Il faut qu'on le sauve et au plus vite. Sinon, il va... il va...

-N'en dit pas plus, lui dit Franky, on le sauvera, Chopper est génial et. Sanji ce n'est pas ses premières blessures graves.

Puis en plus... Il sortit un sac de son dos, c'était celui d'Usopp. On ne leur avait pas enlevé, grossière erreur de la part de leur ravisseur. Usopp commença à fouiller l'intérieur, il sort des machins, des bidules, des trucs enfin brefs, de bordel. Un sourire naquit au bord de ses lèvres. Il avait une idée, tout allait exploser.

Zoro serrait de plus en plus Sanji, il avait peur de le perdre comme il avait perdu Kuina. Une explosion se fit entendre dans le couloir, il se retourna, Usopp était là, couvert de poudre noire. Il s'approcha de la cellule de Luffy, leur intima de reculer puis mit un enduit étrange sur la serrure et le laissa couler jusqu'à sa cellule et enduit sa serrure aussi. Il prit une allumette, la jeta au centre du couloir. Le liquide prix feu immédiatement, quand les flammes atteignent leurs serrures, une explosion se produit. Les portes s'ouvrent. Tous coururent vers la cellule où se trouvait Sanji. Chopper fut le premier à s'approcher de Zoro, il se retourna. Tout le monde vit avec horreur que la tête de Sanji glissa du torse de Zoro, elle glissa doucement pour finir sa chute dans ses bras. Les larmes redoublaient sur le visage de Nami, ses jambes commençaient à lâcher, mais Luffy la rattrapa. Robin, Franky et Brook partirent hors de la cellule, ils allaient retrouver le coupable et lui faire payer ça. Usopp était derrière tout le monde, trop choqué pour faire quoique se soit.

-Chopper fait quelque chose, s'énerva Zoro

-OUI ! Tout de suite .

Zoro posa Sanji sur le sol, sa chemise était en lambeaux, Chopper s'en approcha. Il enleva la chemise doucement pour éviter de le faire plus souffrir, peine perdue. Quelques secondes interminables pour toutes les personnes encore présentes, la chemise fut enlevée, les blessures étaient bien plus graves qu'il ne le pensait. Des larmes apparurent sur tous les visages, même celui de Zorro. Comment pouvait-on faire des choses horribles sur une personne, comment! Pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, Robin fit apparaître une bouche dans la cellule.

-On a retrouvé le Sunny, suivaient mes bras.

Tous se firent un signe de la tête, Zoro reprit Sanji dans ses bras et se leva. La route fut assez rapide, mais elle parut très longue pour l'équipage des mugiwara. Zoro sentait l'énergie vitale de Sanji se vider à chaque pas. Plus il s'approchait de la sortie, plus la mort s'approchait lentement de l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout. Nami courait devant avec luffa qui lui tenait la main, elle sentait qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait complètement s'effondrer. Chopper était juste à côté de Zoro pour vérifier la santé, qui se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Usopp était derrière, en train de tirer sur toute personne qui osait s'approcher d'eux. Arriver sur le Sunny, Sanji, fut emmené directement à l'infirmerie où Chopper commença ses soins. Sur le pont tout le monde se mettait en marche pour partir de cet endroit le plus rapide possible.

Après quelques manoeuvres, ils virent l'île s'éloigner, ils se relâchèrent un peu, tous inquiet de la santé de Sanji. Franky leur fit le signe de le suivre dans la cale. Ils descendirent tous sauf Chopper qui était à l'infirmerie en train de soigner le blessé. Adossé contre le mur, l'homme tout de noir, qui avait lancé Sanji contre le mur un peu plus tôt. Zoro se lança vers lui, Luffy l'arrêta avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera peut-être après. Zoro le regarda étonné, d'habitude c'était lui qui se lançait sur la personne qui faisait du mal de leur ami, mais là il l'arrêtait.

-Pourquoi t'as fait cela ? dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Pourquoi? Vous me le demandez vraiment ? Je n'y crois pas. Savez-vous qui est cet homme que vous appelez tous Naka ma? leur répond-il d'un ton froid; vous ne le savez pas.

-Je sais une chose et c'est qu'il est notre nakama, que j'aurai toujours confiance en lui et quoique tu dises, ça ne changera pas mon avis ni ceux qui sont ici; répliqua Zoro aussi tôt.

-Cet homme aime les hommes depuis bien longtemps et vous trouvez ça tout à fait normal. Ça devrait être interdit. Nous sommes là, pour les purifier, mais s'ils ne veulent pas changer, il faut exterminer ces monstres qui se font appeler humain. Exterminer cette race, surtout lui qui en plus se cache derrière un masque d'homme à femmes. Ce que nous lui avons fait est, tout à fait normal.

-ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT! cria d'un coup Nami.

-J'ai essayé de le purifier, mais le monstre qui l'habite à une telle force que l'on doit le tuer pour le bien de cette planète.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT EXACTEMENT! explosa Robin.

-C'est très simple une fois que vous êtes tous évanouis, on vous a emmené à notre temple et on vous a séparé. Les utilisateurs de fruits du démon ensemble, puis les plus forts de l'équipage et enfin ceux qu'on n'entend pas parler réellement. Ensuite, on a isolé Sanji, cela fait trois années qu'on le recherche. On l'avait repéré au Baratier, il avait embrassé un homme, un serveur. On l'avait enlevé et a repris ses esprits à temps et abandonna Sanji. Ce que l'on n'avait pas pensé, c'était que le monstre le plus coriace était en lui et non dans ce serveur. On était parti pour l'enlever et le purifier, mais il a disparu. C'était parce que votre capitaine l'avait pris dans votre équipage sans connaître sa vraie nature. Dit-il d'un ton très calme.

-ON S'EN FOUT DE TOUT ÇA! S'emporta de nouveau Nami

-Vous vous en foutez, cela vous ne dérange pas qu'un tel monstre soit dans votre équipage. On aurait pu le sauver, mais même si l'équipage est comme cela, je comprends pourquoi il n'a pas voulu être purifié. On a commencé par lui parler comme des gens civilisés mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, sous prétexte que l'amour, cela ne se décide pas. La rigolade, ce, n'est pas de l'amour cela, c'est contre nature. Alors, on l'a fouetté à sang puis il ne voulait pas changer. Quelques-uns d'entre nous ont commencé à perdre patience, alors ils ont commencé à le frapper avec tous ce qu'il avait dans les mains. J'ai dû les arrêter sinon suis allé le tuer,mais deviner... il ne voulait pas changer alors j'ai pris des lames et je les ai enfoncées doucement dans ses bras et mains, je sais que c'est important pour lui. Oh ! Vous auriez dû voir son visage, qui se décomposait petit à petit, le désespoir, l'horreur se lisait dans ses yeux. C'était tellement plaisant, mais avant de perdre connaissance, savez-vous ce qu'il a dit. Oh oui vous voulez le savoir. Je vois que vous le voulez. Et si je ne disais rien. HAHAHA; il explosa de rire.

Le rire ne dura pas longtemps, Luffy lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage. Le masque s'effrita et tomba sur le sol. Là un visage plutôt commun, des cheveux bruns dépassés de sa capuche. Pour l'instant, ça leur suffisait, ils ne voulaient plus l'entendre, pas un mot de plus de sa part. Un sentiment de colère était palpable dans la pièce. Zoro était tiraillé entre plusieurs émotions comme si un soleil et une tempête se mêlaient en un tout dévastateur. Le temps ne permettait pas plus de réflexion, car Chopper arriva en pleurs devant tous ses amis.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver, il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre. Zoro, il veut te voir.

Le choc était le même pour tous, mais Zoro savait qu'il lui resté peu de temps. Il courut directement vers l'infirmerie sans faire attention aux autres. Sanji était allongé, sur le lit blanc de l'infirmerie. Il était d'une blancheur immaculée, un peu trop blanche même, ses yeux étaient fermés, il donnait l'impression qu'il était enfin reposé, la souffrance n'existait plus. Il s'approcha doucement vers lui pour retarder le moment fatidique. Il lui prit la main délicatement. Sanji entrouvrit les yeux, un faible sourire naquit. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, très long. Sanji commença à ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. zoro sentit, son coeur se serait doucement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui restait peu de vie en lui. Il approcha son oreille le plus près possible et entendit:

-Je t'ai...

Il attendit quelques instants, mais la suite ne venait pas. Elle ne viendrait jamais, il le savait. Mais ne se releva pas, il voulait, retarder l'inévitable. Il savait que c'était fini, mais tant qu'il ne relève pas la tête, il sera en vie. Il se leva, doucement, très doucement. Il vit le visage de son amour, blanc, les yeux fermaient avec des larmes au coin de son oeil. Les siennes commencèrent à couler doucement, les quelques gouttes se transformèrent en petite ligne d'eau salée, qui devient un fléau torrentiel. Nami était devant la porte, elle avait suivi Zoro après l'annonce de Chopper. Elle savait que Sanji allait mourir, car une blessure profonde lui avait transpercé le coeur de part en part. C'était déjà une chance qu'il ait vécue aussi longtemps après ce coup. Elle savait qu'il avait tenu aussi longtemps pour dire ses derniers mots à Zoro sauf qu'il ne les avait pas dits. Le coeur serait, elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de rester avec lui, même si tout souffle de vie avait disparu de son corps Zoro était au-dessus de lui, les larmes tombaient vers Sanji. Il mit son bras en dessous de la tête, leva un peu son corps puis le serra d'un coup contre lui. Il voulait lui soufflait un peu de vie, mais en vain. Il savait que cela ne changerait rien. Il était mort, quoi qu'il fasse, cela ne changerait rien. Au bout d'un certain moment, Zoro le relâcha, le remit correctement dans le lit. Il se leva, lui déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres, lui caressa les cheveux. C'était la dernière fois qu'il ferait ses gestes délicats, remplis de sentiment. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir montré plus. Il s'approcha de la porte, prit la poignée. Il resta bloquer dessus. Une fois ouverte la mort de Sanji serait officielle. Il ne voulait pas, il ne l'acceptait pas. Il se retourna, regarda le lit. Il était temps tout l'équipage l'attendait. Il ouvrit la porte, ils étaient tous sur le pont, devant la porte. Ils se tournèrent vers Zoro, il fit un signe négatif de la tête avec des larmes aux yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait encore des larmes en lui.

Dans l'équipage des mugira ce jour fut le plus dur de tous. Il venait de perdre un cuisinier expert dans son art, un ami cher à tous, un rival surtout un amour parce que des personnes ne sont pas capables d'accepter les différences. Cet homme en noir a disparu, mais on sait juste une chose sur lui, il était toujours en vie. Depuis cette date huit bougies sont lancées en mer. Peu importe l'endroit où ils étaient lancés sur les mers, elles atteignaient toujours le. Baratier. Chaque année, ils y en de plus mais aujourd'hui les mugiwara ont disparu depuis des années mais les bougies sont toujours lancés et vont vers la même destination, mais plus personne ne sait pourquoi on fait cela, mais ils savent que c'était pour une personne morte injustement.


End file.
